


Ciekawość, to pierwszy stopień do piekła

by Martynax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, ciekawski Harry, nawiązanie do cross-dressingu, obrączki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pisane na tydzień snarry na Gospodzie pod Złamanym Piórem ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ciekawość, to pierwszy stopień do piekła

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane na tydzień snarry na Gospodzie pod Złamanym Piórem ;)

Harry obrócił się na brzuch i ułożył przed sobą podręcznik do eliksirów. Praktycznie przysypiał z nudów (no bo kto lubi czytać podręcznik w sobotni wieczór?), ale Severus powiedział, że jeśli Harry nie zda najbliższej kartkówki na przynajmniej zadawalający, to będzie miał zakaz wstępu do jego prywatnych kwater. A tego Gryfon zdecydowanie nie chciał. 

Od kiedy tylko wrócił po wojnie do Hogwartu, nie spędził ani jednej nocy w swoim własnym dormitorium. Czekał dwa cholerne lata, aby wszystko między nim i Severusem się ustabilizowało (głównym problemem był Voldemort, który urządzał sobie częste wycieczki po umyśle mężczyzny — woleli nie podejmować ryzyka, mimo znakomitych umiejętności w oklumencji Snape’a — albo nawiedzał Harry’ego w snach), aby teraz zaprzepaścić swoje szanse sypiania w jego ramionach. 

Jednak podręcznik był napisany dziwnym językiem i wszystko brzmiało dość kosmicznie, co znacznie utrudniało sprawę; Harry tęsknił za książką Księcia Półkrwi. Oczywiście wiedział, że jego kochanek ma swoje skrupulatne uwagi zapisane luźno na jakiś pergaminach, ale chował je przed Harrym, każąc mu używać własnej głowy i nie chodzić zawsze na łatwiznę. Co było paskudnym zagraniem, nawet jak na niego. 

Minuty mijały jedna za drugą, a Harry rozumiał coraz mniej z tego naukowego bełkotu, gdy skanował zapisane drobnym drukiem literki. Po jednym zerknięciu za zegar i szybkiej, męskiej decyzji, poderwał się z łóżka i, zagryzając nerwowo wargę, na palcach przeszedł przez salon i ruszył w kierunku gabinetu mistrza eliksirów. Nie musiał być cicho, ponieważ nikogo oprócz niego nie było w kwaterach, ale głupie przyzwyczajenia czasami dawały o sobie znać.   
Otworzył drzwi do gabinetu i zamknął je za sobą, wyciągając różdżkę. Szybko zapalił świeczki w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, podchodząc do biurka i otworzył pierwszą z brzegu szufladę. Jak to mówią: czego serce nie widzi, tego sercu nie żal — Harry zamierzał zrobić sobie kopię notatek Severusa i liczył na to, że absolutnie nikt się o tym nie dowie. Przeczytałby je ze trzy razy w jakimś cichym kącie i spalił — brak dowodów małego oszustwa i piękna ocena na kartkówce; wszyscy są zadowoleni. Plan idealny w swej prostocie. 

Właśnie dlatego Harry do tej pory zastanawia się, dlaczego wtedy zamiast złapać zapisane pergaminy, które leżały na schludnym stosiku w największej szafce biurka, z zainteresowaniem zaczął przeglądać jej zawartość. Można by powiedzieć, że powiodła go do tego gryfońska ciekawość, choć naprawdę nie ma na to wytłumaczenia, czemu wygrzebał z samego dna jednej z szuflad nieduże, aksamitne pudełeczko. 

Zagryzając nerwowo dolną wargę, otworzył i je wziął zszokowany wdech. W środku znajdowały się dwa pierścionki, _zaręczynowe_ pierścionki. Czyżby Severus zamierzał…? Harry poczuł w żołądku stado trzepoczących motylków i ciepło tak duże, że czuł się, jakby trafił do swojej własnej, prywatnej bańki szczęścia. Delikatnie obrysował palcem proste pierścionki z małymi, szmaragdowymi oczkami i wyszczerzył się szeroko, wpatrując w lekko migoczący kamień. Nawet w najśmielszych snach nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna mógłby mu się oświadczyć, ale wyglądało na to, że zbliżali się do tego etapu — Gryfon nie mógłby być szczęśliwszy. 

Był tak zapatrzony w błyskotki, że praktycznie umarł ze strachu, kiedy drzwi od gabinetu otworzyły się nagle i do środka wszedł Snape. Harry poczuł jak panika paraliżuje mu całe ciało, wiedział, że się z tego nie wymiga, ale jednocześnie wciąż czuł, jakby jego wnętrzności zamieniły się w puchate obłoczki. 

— Harry? — zapytał Severus ze zdziwieniem, gdy dostrzegł jego głowę, wystającą lekko zza biurka. Po sekundzie jego oczy zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie. — Co ty robisz w moim gabinecie?!   
— Eee — wybąkał głupio Harry, zastanawiając się, jak włożyć pudełeczko z powrotem do szafki, nim mężczyzna podejdzie do niego bliżej i zauważy, co on ma w dłoniach. — Potrzebowałem czystego pergaminu, a moje się skończyły? — spróbował głupio.   
— Masz mnie za idiotę? — Brwi mistrza eliksirów powędrowały w górę, gdy przechodził przez pomieszczenie, aby być bliżej biurka. — Co ty tam…   
Nagle urwał, gdy tylko dostrzegł w uścisku Harry’ego aksamitne pudełeczko. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a usta zacisnęły w wąską linię — był zdenerwowany. _Bardzo._  
— Ja… — zaczął Gryfon cicho, podnosząc się z kucków do góry.   
— Możesz mi powiedzieć, kto dał ci prawo do grzebania w moich prywatnych rzeczach? — wycedził Severus idealnie spokojnym, _beznamiętnym_ tonem. Było gorzej, niż Harry z początku przypuszczał.   
A jako, że nigdy nie myślał dwa razy nad tym co robił, wypalił:   
— Zamierzasz mi się oświadczyć?   
Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, mężczyzna zrobił się jeszcze bardziej blady, niż normalnie, a jego nozdrza poruszyły się niebezpiecznie. Harry wiedział, że zaraz usłyszy coś nieprzyjemnego, ale nic nie przygotowało go na to, co nadeszło.   
— Dlaczego uważasz, że mógłbym chcieć ci się oświadczyć, _Potter_? — zapytał chłodno Snape, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Gryfon złapał ostry wdech, ponieważ mistrz eliksirów nie nazwał go w ten sposób od ponad roku. Jednak to najwyraźniej nie był koniec. — Co każe ci sądzić, że w ogóle _chciałbym_ związać się z tobą w ten sposób? Z bezczelnym gówniarzem, który nie potrafi pilnować swoich własnych spraw?! 

Harry miał wrażenie, jakby cała jego wcześniejsza radość została z niego gwałtownie wyssana. Zgarbił ramiona, opuszczając wzrok na pudełeczko w swojej dłoni i czuł, jak zaczyna drżeć mu lekko dolna warga. Merlinie, brakowało tylko tego, żeby się rozpłakał. Jednak słowa Severusa były okrutne i raniące, zupełnie niepotrzebne. Harry nigdy nie rozumiał potrzeby mężczyzny do doszczętnego _niszczenia_ swojego przeciwnika. Jakby nie wystarczyło, że powiedziałby Gryfonowi, aby odłożył pierścionki i zapomniał o sprawie. 

Harry rozluźnił drżące palce i ostrożnie położył pudełko na biurku. Wciąż nie podniósł głowy, żeby spojrzeć na Severusa. Nie potrafił, na pewno nie po tym, co usłyszał. Serce kłuło go na samą myśl, że mężczyzna naprawdę miał to wszystko na myśli, że nie chciał dzielić z Harrym nic poważniejszego… Choć w głębi duszy sądził, że Snape powiedział to wszystko, ponieważ taki jest jego mechanizm obronny — atak.   
— Przepraszam — wyszeptał Gryfon przez ściśnięte gardło.   
Nie czekając na odpowiedź rzucił się ku drzwiom i czym prędzej opuścił pomieszczenie. Nie zastanawiając się dwa razy, uciekł na korytarz i pobiegł w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru. Jego klatka falowała, gdy łykał gwałtowne wdechy, walcząc z kluchą w gardle. Na całe szczęście było już dość późno i większość korytarzy była już pusta — Harry zapomniał swojej peleryny niewidki, ale miał nadzieję, że nikt nie zwrócił na niego zbyt dużej uwagi. 

Przeszedł przez dziurę pod portretem i skrzywił się, kiedy wszyscy w Pokoju Wspólnym odwrócili się w jego kierunku. Pomachał niezręcznie swoim współlokatorom, ponieważ większość z nich była przekonana, że ma sobotni szlaban z McGonagall, i przemknął między fotelami w kierunku dormitorium. Widział, że Hermiona z Ronem poderwali się do góry, aby zapytać, co się stało, ale Gryfon zignorował przyjaciół i, po raz pierwszy w tym roku szkolnym, wszedł do swojej sypialni i rzucił się na łóżko, zaciągając za sobą kotary. Wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, starając się wypchnąć z głowy raniące słowa Severusa. 

Wzdrygnął się, kiedy usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi, a po nim:   
— Stary, co się stało? Co ty tu robisz?   
— Chcę spać — odpowiedział Ronowi, ignorując jego pytania.   
— Pokłóciliście się ze Snape’em? — zapytała Hermiona, ponieważ _oczywiście_ , że również przyszła.   
— Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać — wymamrotał Harry, czując pieczenie w oczach. — Pogadamy rano, okej?   
— Jasne — zapewnił go Ron, a potem syknął coś do swojej dziewczyny, najprawdopodobniej siłą wyciągając ją z dormitorium i powstrzymując tym samym przed milionem pytań.   
Harry był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny. 

_Co każe ci sądzić, że w ogóle chciałbym związać się z tobą w ten sposób?_

Serce Harry’ego zabiło mocniej, zadając mu praktyczne fizyczny ból i skupił się na tym, żeby brać głębokie wdechy. Przywołał do głowy wszystkie znane sobie techniki oczyszczania umysłu, których nauczył go Severus, i zamknął oczy, zwijając się w kulkę. 

Miał nadzieję, że obudzi się następnego dnia i wszystko okaże się tylko złym snem.

*

Przebudził się, czując jak ktoś potrząsa nim za ramię i mruknął cicho, wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Sekundę później obrócił się na drugi bok, szukając dłonią ciała, które powinno leżeć po jego lewej stronie i zmarszczył sennie brwi, kiedy miejsce okazało się puste. 

Och. Do jego zaspanego mózgu wreszcie trafiła wiadomość, że wczoraj… 

— Harry — syknął cicho bardzo znajomy głos, sprawiając, że Gryfon poderwał się do góry.   
Na jego łóżku siedziała czarna postać, która lekko mu się rozmazywała w oczach, więc sięgnął po okulary znajdujące się na stoliku i założył je na nos.   
— Severus? — wyszeptał zszokowany Harry. — Co ty tu robisz? W moim dormitorium?!   
Jego serce zaczęło gwałtownie walić o żebra, gdy przyglądał się w ciemnościach bladej twarzy swojego kochanka. Nie spodziewał się go tutaj, a już na pewno nie po tym, co stało się między nimi wieczorem.   
— Nie, święty Mikołaj — mruknął Snape i Harry był pewien, że mężczyzna wywrócił oczami. — Ja… Chciałem… Przyszedłem przeprosić.   
— Za co? — Głos Gryfona zatrząsł się tylko odrobinę.   
Nastąpiła dłuższa chwila ciszy, po czym chłodna dłoń dotknęła delikatnie jego przedramienia.   
— Nie powinienem był powiedzieć do ciebie tych wszystkich rzeczy… Nie ważne, jak zawstydzony byłem i… Nie spodziewałem się, że znajdziesz te pierścionki, wziąłeś mnie z zaskoczenia, a…  
— Nie musisz się tłumaczyć — wciął mu się szybko Harry, starając się oddychać normalnie. — Rozumiem, że nie chcesz… Nie chciałbyś ze mną… Przepraszam za grzebanie w twoich prywatnych rzeczach.   
Usłyszał głośne westchnięcie, po czym:   
— Przez tę grubą, gryfońską czaszkę nie przebije się żadna delikatna aluzja, prawda? — zapytał mistrz eliksirów, kręcąc głową. Chwilę czegoś szukał, po czym ujął lewą dłoń Harry’ego w swoją. — Och, Merlinie…   
Gryfon nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje.  
— Severusie?  
— Wyjdziesz za mnie?   
Harry miał wrażenie, że nagle wszystko wokół nich ucichło, a jego serce na chwilę przestało bić.   
— Co? — wypalił głupio.   
Snape warknął cicho.   
— Zapytałem, czy chciałbyś zostać moim mężem, Harry Potterze? — powtórzył mężczyzna, a jego głos trząsł się tylko odrobinę.   
Nie minęła nawet sekunda, kiedy Harry wydał z siebie głośno chichot i zaczął potakiwać głową, powtarzając _tak, tak, tak_. Chwilę później poczuł na serdecznym palcu chłód pierścionka i zaczął śmiać się jeszcze głośniej.   
— Cicho — powiedział Severus, a w jego głosie słychać było radość. — Pobudzisz swoich przygłupich, gryfońskich przyjaciół.   
Harry nie miał nawet serca, aby skarcić go za obrażanie jego kolegów.   
— Nie wierzę, że zapytałeś mnie w ten sposób — wymamrotał, wciąż lekko niedowierzając, a na jego ustach widniał szeroki uśmiech. — W moim szkolnym łóżku, w wieży Gryffindoru…   
— Mogę to cofnąć — oznajmił mu mężczyzna, ale bez cienia groźby w głosie.   
— Nie! — pisnął Harry, przyciskając do piersi dłoń z pierścionkiem na palcu. — To było idealne.   
Nie był pewien, ale Severus chyba wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie ulgi.   
Gryfon nie czekał długo, nim rzucił się w ramiona swojego przyszłego _męża_. I miał gdzieś, że praktycznie nikt nie wiedział o ich związku, a do końca roku, kiedy mieli to ujawnić, zostały jeszcze dwa miesiące.   
Snape przytulił go do siebie mocno, całując w czubek głowy i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać tego, że wcisnął nos w szyję mistrza eliksirów i wdychał jego cudowny zapach. Był uspokajający, znajomy i przywodził mu na myśl _dom_.   
— Kocham cię — powiedział, przeczesując włosy kochanka.   
— Wiem — wyszeptał Severus z uczuciem i Harry wiedział, że to znaczyło: _ja ciebie też_. 

Siedzieli tak przez kilka chwil, tuląc się do siebie i znajdując się w małej bańce szczęścia, kiedy nagle wyjątkowo głośne chrapnięcie Rona, przerwało im ten moment.   
— Merlinie — prychnął Snape. — Jak ty mogłeś kiedykolwiek tu spać? Weasley chrapie jak górski troll i jestem całkiem pewien, że czuję tu zapach starych skarpetek.   
Harry nie mógł powstrzymać tego, że zachichotał głośno, szybko tłumiąc dźwięk poprzez schowanie twarzy w zgięciu szyi mężczyzny.   
— Przyzwyczaiłem się — odpowiedział po chwili. — Swoją drogą, jak się tutaj dostałeś?   
— Po pierwsze, wszyscy już śpią; dochodzi trzecia nad ranem. Po drugie, znam zaklęcia maskujące i dla pewności użyłem twojej peleryny niewidki.   
— Och, zapomniałem jej zabrać, fakt — wymruczał Harry, zaczynając bawić się pierścionkiem. — Myślisz, że ludzie zauważą?   
— Koło twoich wiernych fanek wie nawet, jakiego koloru masz bieliznę, więc na pewno zauważą nowy, zaręczynowy pierścionek — odpowiedział sucho Snape.   
Gryfon zagryzł wargę, żeby powstrzymać się od uśmiechu; kochał, kiedy mężczyzna robił się o niego zazdrosny.   
— Będę musiał wstrzymać się z noszeniem go, aż do końca roku, prawda? — zapytał odrobinę smutno.   
— Raczej tak. — Severus pomasował jego ramię. — Ale to tylko dwa miesiące.   
Harry miał mu właśnie odpowiedzieć, kiedy przeszkodziło mu kolejne, głośne chrapnięcie Rona.   
— Chodźmy do naszych komnat, niż rzucę na pana Weasleya jakąś paskudną klątwę — oznajmił Severus, podnosząc się z łóżka. 

Gryfon zarumienił się z przyjemności, słysząc: _naszych komnat_. Szybko stanął na chłodnej podłodze obok mężczyzny, wsunął buty i wziął ofiarowaną mu pelerynę niewidkę. Po cichu zeszli do Pokoju Wspólnego i Harry zignorował wymamrotane przez mistrza eliksirów narzekania o zbyt dużej ilości czerwonego.   
Gruba Dama była tak zaspana, że nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na Snape’a wychodzącego z dormitorium Gryfonów i Harry opatulił się mocniej peleryną, trzymając mężczyznę za rękę, gdy szli w kierunku lochów. 

Dochodzili już prawie do samych kwater mistrza eliksirów, kiedy ten oznajmił Harry’emu:   
— I nie myśl, że wymigasz się z tego, że próbowałeś podejrzeć moje zapiski o eliksirach.   
— Cholera — wymamrotał Gryfon, zagryzając dolną wargę, ponieważ kompletnie o tym zapomniał. — A nie mógłbyś nagle doznać jakiejś utraty pamięci, albo…   
— Nie ma takiej opcji — odpowiedział Severus, uśmiechając się lekko. — W poniedziałek posprzątasz klasę po eliksirach z pierwszorocznymi.   
Harry jęknął głośno, ponieważ pomieszczenie po ich zajęciach zwykle wyglądało jak pobojowisko. Naprawdę nie chciał się w tym babrać, dlatego wyciągnął broń ostateczną:   
— Założę dla ciebie te czarne, koronkowe majteczki, które dla mnie kupiłeś.   
— Harry — jęknął ostrzegawczo Snape, ale jednocześnie brzmiał na pokonanego.   
Gryfon wyszczerzył się zwycięsko, ściskając mocnej jego dłoń, gdy wchodzili do sypialni. Zrzucił z siebie pelerynę na podłogę i wspiął na palce, szepcząc do ucha mężczyzny:   
— I będę ujeżdżał cię, dopóki nie zaczniesz błagać, abym przestał.   
Gorące usta przy jego własnych, dały mu znać, że umowa właśnie została przypieczętowana.

**Koniec.**


End file.
